I Will Wait for Winter
by LarienGreenleaf1
Summary: A romantic short story about Lindir waiting for Elrohir. Wanting him by his side, in his bed at night. Wanting him with him everyday. Lindir/Elrohir Written for Almas! Luvs ya! xx : Thanks a million! PLEASE REVIEW! Will be greatly appreciated :D


I will wait for winter

This is for Almas Muse- Thanks

Pairing: Elrohir/Lindir

Rating: R

Warnings: Slash, love-making.

Disclaimer: Not mine but Tolkien's. His genius well-done to him! Gods: Ilúvatar, Aule, Elbereth, Valar, Tolkien!

Summery: Lindir waits patiently.

Lindir stood by the gate, clad in a deep shade of purple, the leaves of autumn around him. His blue eyes brimming with tears and the wind of the season blowing his long blond hair haywire. "I will wait for you," He whispered.

Lindir loved, but it was hard for him to love one who he saw so rarely. Each year, he waited and waited. When he was not with his love, he would be waiting for him. And each time Lindir saw Elrohir walk through the gates, he felt the stinging pain that soon his lover would be leaving once again.

Lindir held out hid hand, and upon it fell the first snow flake of winter. Elrohir would return for winter, but then leave again.

In the spring, when Lindir last saw Elrohir, he stayed for a few days. Lindir had been sitting on a bench, not-reading. Merely holding a book and staring at it whilst his mind was elsewhere.

Elrohir and Elladan returned. They came through the gate and were greeted by Arwen and Elrond. Lindir gazed at him and received a sweet knowing smile. To Elrohir's family, Lindir was just a minstrel. A quiet young elf that was not good for anything except providing the house with pretty music. The pages of Lindir's book became stained with tears.

That evening, Lindir had not had any chance to speak with Elrohir. He played for the house as he watched his lover feast with his family. Everyone was singing and cheering and toasting for the return of the twins. Elladan laughed merrily with Glorfindel and Elrond, while Elrohir spoke, laughed and drank with his sister.

Lindir just sat there, playing his harp, providing them with pretty music.

The evening went on, the drinks making the usual effects. Songs were requested of the minstrels and those songs were played. There was dancing and merry making and lovers kissing. Lindir just sat there, playing pretty music.

He watched as Elrohir danced with his sister. He gained not a glance, not a smile, not even a subtle nod.

Tears welled up in the eyes of young Lindir. His lover was ignoring him, his lover was ashamed of him, and did his lover even want him? Maybe after all these years, Elrohir was bored of Lindir and was preparing to leave him.

Night went on; finally Lindir was relived of his depressing post.

As he lay in his bed, Lindir wept silently. He was tiered but couldn't sleep. As he lay, alone and silent, the night drew on until it was almost dawn.

He heard the door open and felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Melamin," Elrohir whispered. Lindir felt his lover lay down beside him and wrap his arms around his waist. "I told them."

"What did you tell? To who?"

"What and who do you think?"

Lindir's tears melted into a smile. He turned and buried his face into Elrohir. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elrohir sighed at the beauty of his lover, "Derithon na chin, nalyë nat vanya!"

Lindir felt Elrohir undress him and opened his eyes. Lindir pushed his mouth to Elrohir's for the first time in… Seven months! The waiting had been pure torture.

Lindir felt the familiar hands caressing his pale skin, the kisses on his neck.

"Lindir are you alright?" Elrohir asked.

Lindir realised he had not been moving, looked gently into Elrohir's eyes. He kissed his lover and whispered, "Take me Elrohir. Fill me, possess me, take me as your own. Take me!"

Elrohir did not have to be told twice. He kissed Lindir, deeply and passionately.

"Findelya cala ve laure melamin!" He exclaimed, then with a grin he added, "A helta ar caita caimanna!"

"Manka lle marna!" Lindir replied.

Grinning, Lindir hopped off the bed and began to strip. Elrohir watched as if he was hypnotized by the beauty and nature of his lover. Lindir kicked off his leggings and lay down on the bed.

"Ve' sina?" Lindir asked grinning.

Elrohir kissed down Lindir's back; probing his entrance with oil soaked fingers, and pulled him up onto his knees. "I will always be yours," He whispered, "I will always love you."

Lindir steadied himself as his lover thrust deeply into him, "Do not go gently," He begged, "Go fast, go hard!" Elrohir obeyed.

Lindir steadied himself on the headboard of the bed, screaming in ecstasy. This was what he had waited for, the most untold pleasure; this was his reward for patience.

Elrohir moaned at the heat and passion, he realized he would rather be in Rivendale with Lindir than anywhere else in Middle Earth. He felt so free now he had told his family; he felt he was truly with Lindir, not ashamed to be his lover.

"I love you." He gasped.

As Elrohir spilled into his lover, Lindir gave a long sure orgasm.

The collapsed on the bed, regaining their breath. Lindir snuggled up to Elrohir. "Love you too," He replied.

Elrohir took a deep breath. "Lindir… now that my family knows, would you… that is if you would like to… would you move into my room?"

Lindir giggled, "When?" He answered. Elrohir pinned Lindir down and nibbled his neck.

"As soon as you can!"

But after a few minutes, Lindir pushed back. "But you are leaving again in a matter of days. I will be sleeping there alone! Without you--."

Elrohir stopped his lover with a kiss. "I will return when the snow falls, when winter comes we will be together again. Just be patient my Lindir, remember I love you."

"You will remember I love you too Elrohir," Lindir replied. "I will be patient, but when winter comes, I hope winter lasts."

"Every second of winter will be a blessing Lindir, each moment I shall treasure."

Lindir smiled and Elrohir kissed his tears away.

"Wait for me," Elrohir whispered. "Mela en' coimin, lle meluvan úne ar alye uimessen tenna nuruile."

Lindir watched the gate, longing for this one person to just come home. The autumn leaves were slowly being covered by the white crisp snow.

"I love you," Lindir whispered, "I will wait for you. I will wait for winter!"

Fini

Translations:

Melamin My love

Derithon na chin I will remain with you

Nalyë nay vanya You sexy thing (you beautiful thing)

Findelya cala ve laure Your hair shines like gold

A helta ar caita caimanna! Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed!

Manka lle merna If you wish

Ve' sina? Like this?

Mela en' coimin Love of my life

Lle meluvan úne ar alye uimessen tenna nuruile I will love you for better or worse till death do us part.


End file.
